


Shall We Dance? (Tony/Pepper Fanmix)

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Tony Stark/Pepper Potts during Iron Man 1 primarily, but with a couple of tracks for Iron Man 2 and Avengers Assemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance? (Tony/Pepper Fanmix)

Fanmix following the general plot of the first film with a Tony/Pepper twist to it.

The original mix was only 6 tracks, but since 8tracks it's now on requires 8 tracks I've added two bonus tracks - track 7 for general Ironman 2 and track 8 for Avengers Assemble.

Many thanks to [](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**pirateexchange**](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/) for help on this.

  
  


  
**01\. A Good Idea At The Time - OK GO**  
True about my taste  
True about my wealth  
The thing about St Petersburg I was never there myself  
So come on Yeah come on  
Anastasia might have cried all night, but I couldnt save myself  
So come on Yeah come on

  
**02\. Pencil Skirt - Pulp**  
When you raise your pencil skirt,  
like a veil before my eyes,  
...  
If you look under the bed,  
then I can see my house from here,  
so just lie against the wall,  
and watch my conscience disappear now baby

  
**03\. Arabian Sand - The Coral**  
Arabian sand  
Feel it slipping through your hands  
...  
Arabian sand  
A madness you can't understand  
...  
The mad man's in the desert  
Look out behind you  
The mad man's in the desert  
Looking to find you

  
**04\. Half The Fun - Snow Patrol**  
Half the fun of it is that I can’t keep up,  
And I lose my breath,  
And what’s worse is I don’t think I’m the first,  
And when you like it you can do no harm,  
Please just give me five minutes dear,  
Let’s just pray it’s not near.

  
**05\. The Prayer - Bloc Party**  
Lord, give me grace  
And dancing feet  
And the power to impress  
...  
Is it so wrong to crave recognition?  
Second best, runner up  
Is it so wrong to want rewarding?  
To want more than is given to you?  
...  
Standing on the packed dance floor  
Our bodies throb in time  
Silent on the weekdays  
Tonight I claim what’s mine

  
**06\. Jigsaw Falling Into Place - Radiohead**  
Just as you take my hand  
Just as you write my number down  
Just as the drinks arrive  
Just as they play your favourite song  
As your bad mood disappears  
No longer wound up like a spring  
Before you've had too much  
Come back in focus again

  
**07\. BONUS (Ironman2): Use Once & Destroy - Hole**  
It's the emptiness that follows you there  
It's the ache insides when it burns out  
It's poisonous it muscles it aches  
It's everything you had when it breaks

It's the emptiness that's all you have left  
Too terrified of your frozen breath  
It's a bitter mouth it's burned and knived  
It's the awful truth you fight for your life  
...  
I went down to rescue you  
I went all the way down  
Fill your hungry wretched life  
Here they come it's closing time

It's the bitter root it's twisted inside  
It's the heart you used to have when it died  
It's the emptiness it poisons it lies  
It's everything that you'll never find

It might as well it might as well hurt

  
**08\. BONUS (Avengers Assemble): You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire - Queens Of The Stone Age**  
Give me soul and show me the door  
Metal heavy, soft at the core  
...  
Space flunky, four on the floor  
Fortified with the liquor store  
This one's down, gimme some more  


No download, but you can[ listen to it at 8tracks here](http://8tracks.com/purpleyin/ironman-fanmix-shall-we-dance-tony-pepper-ep) if you're in US/Canada, or otherwise there's the Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zqmo7FMoRqiEVPOsIpMTzPm).

Please comment if listening, feedback is love. :)


End file.
